euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroMusic Song Contest
The EuroMusic Song Contest (EMSC) is a competitive music festival between European countries (and some expections), where every participating country sends a song to compete in the event. At the end, the results are made by a jury and televoting. History The origins of the contest date back to 2018. The idea was extended to the Eurovision Song Contest and the Eurovision Music Festival. Germany was the first winner of this contest. The next year, in Germany, Cyprus received the most points and won. For the third edition it was long unclear our Cyprus was able to find a venue, they found one and became the third host of the contest were the United Kingdom won. Later Ireland and Sweden won the contest also once. In the sixth edition, Ireland broke a record with 152 points and became so the first country who won the contest twice. The seventh edition will be know as the edition with a very exiting voting. Before the show Greece and the United States were the favorites to win. However, the USA finished in the third place. Greece was the winner, but it was a neck and neck race between Greece and the UK. One edition later, Sweden won the contest with the song "Youniverse". They received 157 points, the most amouth ever. The United Kingdom finished for the third time in the second place. Malta joined the top 3. The ninth edition took place, for the second time, in Sweden. The host city was Gothenborg. The Netherlands was the favorite to win the show, what they did. Switzerland and Finland became second and third. It was their first time that they finished in the top 3. At the anniversary edition in Amsterdam, the tenth edition, Germany won for the second time the contest. They received 198 points, a new record. Norway and Denmark completed the top three. Germany hosted the contest for the second time in the eleventh edition. 32 countries participated in this edition, and it was the first edition in the history of the contest with two semi finals. Norway won the first one, and the United States won the second one. In the final three countries were in the running to take the victory: Germany, Austria and the United States. When the last voting country, Germany, had to give their points, the USA had to receive at least two points. Germany awarded the song with 8 points, so the first victory of the United States was a fact. They had a total amount of 227 points, a new record. Because the USA were not able to host the contest on their territory, they needed to search a broadcaster to co-host the 12th edition. After a selection, the NBC decided to co-host this edition together with the SRG SSR, the broadcaster of Switzerland. In the final Malta took the leading position in the beginning of the voting. However, the United States received more points in the second part. At the end it was clear that the USA won the contest for a second time. Malta ended at the second place. Co-host, Switzerland finished at the third place. The United States are the first, who succeeded to win the contest in two consecutive editions. The thirteenth edition took place in Israel, because the USA won the previous edition and decided to co-host with the Israeli broadcaster. Germany was able to win for the third time. It was the first time that a country could win three editions. Sweden became second and the USA finished for the second time third. Germany hosted the contest for the third time at the fourteenth edition. Spain won the contest for the very first time, but with the lowest score since the ninth edition. As in the previous edition, Sweden and the USA finshed at the second and third place. Madrid hosted the contest in the fifteenth edition. They were the first city who hosted the contest twice. In this edition there were 35 participating countries. Malta won the grand final with 270 points, followed by the USA and Iceland. It was the first Maltese victory. Until now, there are four countries who won the contest more than once: Germany, Ireland, Sweden and the United States. Format Every country send one song to the contest. At least there are 11 countries, and in the first five years, there was no maximum. After the fifth edition, the EBU saw that the contest gain a lot of interest at a lot of countries. They decided to put a maximum of 18 countries in the sixth edition. In the seventh edition, the same rule was used. For the ninth edition, the EBU decided to raise the maximum of participants to 21. In the tenth edition they introduced the semi final. One edition later they used the system of two semi finals were of each one 10 countries can qualify for the final. The host country is automaticcaly qualified. Countries can only participate if they are member of the EBU. However, the hosting broadcaster can send, since the fourth edition, the television station NBC, from the USA, an invitation to participate. Number of victories and hosting To date: Cyprus, Greece, Netherlands, Malta, Spain, United Kingdom won the contest once. The date, there are three countries who won the contest twice: Ireland, Sweden and the United States. Ireland was the first country who hosted the contest twice, once in Dublin and once in Millstreet. Germany has the most victories. They were abe to win three editions. The USA were the first who won the contest in two consecutive editions. Israel and Switzerland are the only non-winning countries, who hosted the contest. Official logo Slogans Participating countries From the beginning of the contest until the most recent edition, 40 countries took part in the contest. Only in the first edition, the EBU sended an invitation to the broadcasters. Since the fifth edition, there is a maximum of countries. Only 18 countries were allowed to participate in the contest. Since the tenth edition the semi finals were introduced. Because of that, there is no maximum of permitted countries. The most notable participation is probably the one of the United States. The NBC can participate if the host broadcaster of that edition send then an invitation. On this map, the countries in green are the countries that took part in at least one edition. The yellow countries are the countries who are able to participate but didn't made their début yet and the grey ones, are the nations who can't participate in this contest. Winners Statistics For more statistics, you can have a look to the following page: Statistics of the EuroMusic Song Contest Here you can see the top 10 prestations from eatch country. ;Table key : Withdrawn – Countries who have participated in the past but have withdrawn. Anniversaries 10 Years of the EuroMusic Song Contest * Main page: 10 Years of the EuroMusic Song Contest After the tenth edition, the EBU announced that they would hold an anniversary edition of the contest. The ten winners of the contest would perform their song. Televoting would decide what was the best winner in the 10 years history of the contest. The song: "Playing with numbers" won this special edition. They won for Ireland the fourth edition. See Also * EuroMusic Dance Contest * Eurovision Music Festival